That Night
by sad eyes-547
Summary: Something's going on at Shohoku... before the prom.


That Night  
By: Sad eyes_547  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. or anything, just the story.  
  
Author's notes: This here is my second fic, so send me some reviews. this story is full of POVs. Please don't burn my computer with flames, have mercy on a newbie. Just gimme some reviews please, and sorry if some stuff are messy and whatever. hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Ask and You Shall Receive  
  
"Oh damn this day! It's so boring, no practice since the gym's gonna be used for a stinkin party!  
  
"Hey!" a voice suddenly said from out of nowhere. "Yeah?" Rukawa replied with a toneless voice. "I was wondering," the girl said "if anyone asked you to the prom yet?" "Uh.yes" he replied, still with a bored expression. "Oh" the girl said looking disappointed and left.  
  
Yes, about 121, not including you yet. Dammit! This whole day, almost every girl in Shohoku asked me the same question. Anyway, I'm not planning to go. What do they like about the prom anyway?! It's just some dance and those stuff, though it's my first time to experience one yet since I'm a junior. Ugh! Why do they even have to use the gym?! They might as well rent a 5- star hotel and enjoy the prom there! And why do the girls have to pick their dates??  
  
Rukawa's thoughts were cut short as he spotted Sakuragi whistling along the corridor. "Oi! Do'aho!" Rukawa said as Sakuragi glanced at him. He walked towards Rukawa. "Yeah?" he said smiling "Has anyone asked you to the prom yet?" Rukawa asked "Oh yeah!" he said with almost all his teeth showing up. "Really, and who's the unlucky girl?" "Oh shut up do'aho! All I know is that I'm going to the prom with the prettiest girl in school!" he said and left running away quickly.  
  
Oh! Why do I even bother! He might even be homophobic! I mean he likes a girl anyway! How dumb can I get? Do I really expect him to like me? Oh dream on Kaede! I guess I'm expecting too much, am I?  
  
So Rukawa went on with his depressing thoughts while.  
  
How dumb can I get?! "So who's the unlucky girl?" Yeah right! I just made that up to impress my most evil nemesis. Well, that's what he thinks anyway. Why are the girls picking their dates? So a few asked me and they're really nice and good looking, but. well, I want someone else and I'm not quite sure if he likes me either! Damn! He might even be homophobic!  
  
So these 2 weirdos get on with their creepily same, weird and depressing thoughts while almost the whole school is getting ready. one week to go before the prom.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Haruko shyly said as she tapped Yohei's back. "Yeah?" Yohei asked alarmed "Uh. Has anyone asked you to the prom yet? Haruko said the words so quickly that Yohei only caught the words you and yet. "Er. what?" Yohei said "Um. I was just uh. wondering if. er. oh never mind." Haruko said then left, as Yohei stared at her with disappointment.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Oi! Kogure!" Mitsui yelled as some students glanced at him questioningly. Kogure gulped slowly and turned to face Mitsui. "Hey, anyone asked you to the prom yet?" Mitsui asked nervously "Er. yeah, a few but I don't have a date yet." "That's great!" Mitsui almost shouted "What?" "Er. I said: Oh? Why?" "Um. because I don't want to. Anyway, why do the girls have to pick their dates?" "Yeah, why can't we choose our dates?! It's so unfair! That's the reason why I can't ask the one I really like." "Same here, I wanted to ask someone I really like, but I can't since its ladies choice." "Uhuh."  
  
(So these 2 guys bring out their frustrations about the prom.) But the real translation here in this conversation is:  
  
"Oi! Kogure!" 'Gulp' "Hey, do you wanna go to the prom with me?" "Yeah, I would love to have you as my prom date!" "That's great!" "Really." "Yes" "I would have asked you to the prom too if the girls didn't pick their dates!" "Same here, I really wanna ask you out." "Uhuh."  
  
(Bwahaha!! These 2 don't really know this stuff! Too bad it's ladies choice! Anyways, more weirdos and hopeless romantics look for some people who they can hook up with.)  
  
So who am I supposed to date for prom?  
  
Uozumi was sitting at a bench in the park when he spots Akagi walking alone, staring blankly ahead.  
  
So what's that guy up to?? He seems weirder than usual.  
  
"Hey Akagi!" Uozumi shouted as Akagi looked at him in surprise. He walked towards Uozumi. "So what are you up to? Oh yeah, I heard you still don't have a date for your school prom." "Yeah, I don't want to have one anyway." Akagi replied while sitting next to Uozumi. "Oh, why's that?" Uozumi asked smiling "Well, it's because. I just don't want to!" "Oh really, you don't want to or no one asked you?" Uozumi said with a grin. "No. I don't want to. Some girls asked me, but I turned them down." "But, why?" "Cause, like I told you, I don't want a date for the prom" "Fine then"  
  
Silence for about 5 minutes as the two just stared at something they could look at. except the one sitting next to them!  
  
"Er. I was wondering if." Akagi broke the silence. "Do you wanna go to the prom, I mean. uh." "Yes?" Uozumi was beginning to turn red but (oh if you could only see Akagi!) Akagi turned beet red as if he was about to explode and sweatdrops were beginning to form.  
  
"But if you don't want to then. I mean, you could accompany me since I don't have a date. you know" "Sure, I'd go. I mean I could go with you, like."  
  
These stuff came out like jumbled words since both talked at the same time.  
  
(So, let's leave those guys alone for a while and search for other guys without dates!)  
  
Can someone please slap me for doing this! Why am I doing this again?! Why??! There's Miyagi, I hope no one asked him yet.  
  
Here comes Ayako, I hope she hasn't asked anyone yet.  
  
"Did anyone ask you to the prom yet?" "Did you ask anyone to the prom yet?" They both said in chorus as they met. They both blushed and looked at each other for a quick moment. "So." Ayako said "Uh. anyone asked you to the prom?" "Yeah, some did" Miyagi said nervously and coolly "So you already have a date?" "Well sort of, I'm not sure yet" "Oh," Ayako said disappointed "Eh, How 'bout you, asked anyone yet?" "Uh. I was trying to but. I might as well look for another one" Ayako said hoarsely "Oh-" Miyagi said and Ayako turned and left  
  
(Oh my, what the heck are they doing?!)  
  
Miyagi you dumdum! You had the chance! Why did the devil kick in just when you were about to get what you wanted? I want to shout "Ayako! Wait, I was only kidding!" but what the heck would I look like shouting like that in the middle of town.  
  
'Sniff' too bad!. for him anyway! Just when I had the guts to ask him, it turns out he already has a date!  
  
Well oh well! These guys really don't have guts do they?! They're great at basketball, considered as heroes in their school, and look at them, they look hopeless when it comes to these stuff!  
  
Anyway, let's get on with the story.  
  
Next day. 10:26 am.  
  
Haruko was assigned to lead in decorating the gym with her batch mates. So they decided to do it the next day- Saturday.  
  
"Hey, need some help?" Haruko heard a familiar male voice behind her as she was about to put up a ladder. "Uh yeah, I could sure use some," she replied nervously, "Can you hold the ladder for me? I'll just tie the end of this banner up there." "Sure," Yohei replied with a smile  
  
Damn! He's cute when he smiles!  
  
And as Haruko climbed the ladder (and thank God it's Saturday! Or her undies would have been seen if she was in uniform!) Yohei held on the ladder firmly as if not to ever let it go.  
  
Haruko tried to reach the part where she was supposed to tie the banner; unfortunately, it was too high so she tried to tiptoe slowly. Unfortunately (again), she lost her balance and fell. Fortunately. Yohei caught her (Boo! That's old, but no matter, it's still kinda sweet! Hehe.) and they both blushed.  
  
"Er. thanks for catching me" Haruko muttered "Uh. yeah" Yohei muttered (too!) "I gotta go. uh. out for a while for some fresh air," Haruko stammered "Yeah, you do that" he said nervously. Haruko left hurriedly out the gym while their friends watched with smiles. "Hey! Whatcha looking at?!" he said turning oh so red "Oi!" Sakuragi approached Yohei with (like the others) a great smile. "So. anything special between you two?" Sakuragi teased playfully. "No. no!!!" Yohei said defensively. "Oh c'mon! You can tell me! What are friends for? And in my case, best friend!" "Well, how about you? Is there something special between you and. anyone here? Hm?" Yohei referred to Rukawa "No!!!" "Yeah sure. You see, you don't even tell me the truth!" "Ok fine!"  
  
Yohei smiled seeing that he won another argument with Sakuragi. And that he could pry something from his mind (again, as usual)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Can anything be more embarrassing than what just happened?! I can't believe what just happened! Now I don't think I'll ever have the guts to ask him to the prom! This is the worst and most embarrassing day of my life! Uh oh.  
  
Uh oh???  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 2: Weirder and Weirder  
  
Akagi approached Haruko. A smile playing on his lips. "So what just happened back there?" Akagi said "Uh. I just fell from the ladder and-" "And Yohei caught you" he smiled "Oh stop that!" "So is there something between you two?" "No." she answered nervously "he was holding the ladder I was using and I lost my balance" "Yeah, sure" he quipped, "c'mon, tell me the truth!" "Well that's the truth!" Haruko said fuming "Fine! But the truth shall set you free." Akagi said playfully with a grin "Oh brother please!" Haruko said, then left with one angry stare at her brother.  
  
(Oh it always makes me smile seeing siblings argue! Joke!)  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi while he teased his best friend, Yohei. He stared for so long and began daydreaming about the prom; he didn't notice Sakuragi and Yohei looking at him questioningly until.  
  
"Oi! Do'aho!" What are you looking at?!" Sakuragi shouted from the other side of the gym. All girls looked his way hoping he was looking at one of them. But to their disappointment, he looked back to the wall he was filling with decors. Sakuragi's heart leapt.  
  
Was he looking at me? God! Does he like me too? Oh come on Sakuragi! You think too much about his feelings for you!  
  
That was the most damn thing I've ever done! Hell! Next time, watch yourself Rukawa before daydreaming in front of that guy!  
  
Sakuragi glanced at Rukawa, and for the first time in his life, saw Rukawa's pale skin get tinted with pink. He was blushing!!!  
  
Damn! He looks like Snow White! Is he blushing because I caught him staring at me??? He's beautiful when he blushes!  
  
Sakuragi suddenly saw a chibi Rukawa and him, when suddenly, Rukawa slapped him on the head.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" Yohei suddenly snapped Sakuragi back to reality. "Eh?" Sakuragi said dumbfounded "I knew it!" Yohei almost shouted "You like him, don't you?" That made Sakuragi turn so red he almost looked like a tomato with orange stuff on the top. "Dammit Yohei! Don't jump to conclusions like that!!!" "Then why the heck are you 2 staring at each other???" Yohei said with a smile "I dunno! I didn't even know I was staring at him, I was daydreaming, ok!" "Oh really? Daydreaming? About what?"  
  
Everyone in the gym began to stare at those 2 and began to murmur. But they can't understand what Sakuragi and Yohei were arguing about; they just hear their loud voices, not their words. Rukawa thought his name was mentioned but shrugged it off. Kogure and Miyagi approached Yohei as Sakuragi began to leave the gym.  
  
"So what was that about?" Kogure asked "I dunno about that guy" Yohei replied, smiling "Then why the hell are you smiling???" Miyagi quipped "It's because" Yohei said flatly "To be honest, you guys are getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Miyagi said, Kogure nodded his head in agreement. "What? Is it so bad to smile after am argument?" Yohei asked, still smiling "Yes!" Kogure and Miyagi said at the same time "Oh whatever!" Yohei said and went on with his decorating job.  
  
(Well, actually, he doesn't have much of a job since he just lost his job of helping Haruko out.)  
  
Mitsui looked at Kogure putting up the lights but snapped back when of the miniature lights on the ceiling fell and hit his head. While Ayako and Miyagi didn't even bother to talk or look at each other.  
  
(So decorating the gym was almost over, only a few more this, that and those, and it's perfect.)  
  
Shohoku High, corridor; Monday, 8:53 am.  
  
"So how was your weekend?" Kogure said as he met Miyagi in the corridor. "Not that fun" Miyagi replied "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Akagi wants the team to meet at 9:00. I dunno why." "Uh, ok. Where?" "On the benches near the gym." "Ok, I'll be there" Miyagi said sheepishly. 'tic.toc' the members of the team watched and waited till the clock ticked till 9:00  
  
(Same day, same place), benches near the gym, 9:00 am.  
  
The team members came one by one as Akagi waited for them in one of the benches.  
  
Akagi almost fell to the ground laughing as he saw his team. All of them looked like Raccoons!!! Their eyes were full of dark circles and their eyebags were sagging!  
  
"What. the hell. hap-happened. to you g-g-guys?!" Akagi said gasping for air, his eyes almost filled with tears as he began to laugh harder. All of them grunted in reply as they looked at each other. "No dates???" Akagi laughed. The team fell silent and Akagi began to stop laughing. "What? Come on guys! Are you serious??" "Yeah." Miyagi broke the silence "Are you sure? No one asked you???" Akagi almost shouted "You're not that hopeless. are you???" ('Sweatdrop'-team) "It's not like that" Kogure said "It's because-" "My reason is that I want to be with someone else during the prom" Rukawa suddenly spoke. The whole team nodded in agreement. "So who the hell do you wanna be with?!" Akagi asked quizzically. The whole team just glanced at each other without answering. "Ok, you don't have to tell me. By the way, I called you here because we need to practice. Since we have a game 1 week after the prom, and we can't use the gym, I need suggestions on where to practice." They just stared at Akagi like zombies. "Guys, you are beginning to freak me out!!! Come on, work with me people!"  
  
Akagi tried to squeeze his team out of their depressing prom thoughts. "So tell me, why do you all have the same problem anyway???" That question hit the team like a baseball bat as everyone began to murmur a lame story. ('Sweatdrop'- Akagi) Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday passed without anyone noticing.  
  
Shohoku High, school grounds; Thursday, 12:14 pm.  
  
Everyone else is excited for the prom (1 more day to go), except: Mitsui, Miyagi, Yohei, Rukawa, Kogure, Ayako, Haruko and Sakuragi. They still dread the coming of the prom. The number of girls who asked Rukawa increased more and more. Even the others had a problem "driving" girls away.  
  
"Hey, um. Yohei?" Haruko meekly said "Y-yes?" Yohei answered nervously "Er. Can you meet me later? About 3:00 on the benches near the gym?" "Uh, sure" "Thanks! Bye!" Haruko said as she left. Yohei balled his fists to avoid them from shaking.  
  
(Same day, same place), benches near the gym, 3:00 pm.  
  
There's Yohei! Come on Haruko! You can do it! Just take the plunge and hope he says yes! Here goes nothing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 3: Discovery  
  
'tug dug. tug dug' Yohei's pulse beats faster and faster as he spots Haruko walking towards him. "So, wish you luck my friend!" Sakuragi says to Yohei as he prepares to leave. Suddenly. "Yohei!" a blonde girl suddenly sits next to Yohei as Sakuragi stood up. "Wha???" Sakuragi says dumbfounded. Both he and Yohei glanced to look at Haruko, but she began to turn around and leave slowly. "Hey!" the girl suddenly says "Oh. Yeah?" Yohei asked as Sakuragi (still standing beside Yohei) watched and listened. "Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" the girl says as if it's a statement not a question. "Uh." Yohei says as he sees Haruko disappear slowly in the crowd. "Sorry, but I'm not going" he says flatly. Sakuragi smiled and the girl looked (not just disappointed but) angry and irritated. "Hmph!" the girl said as she left angrily. "So, you just turned down a cheerleader?" Sakuragi said as he sat down next to Yohei. 'Yeah, I guess I just did." Yohei said smiling.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Damn these books!" Ayako said as she carried them to the library. A big pile of books stood in front of her, her diary on top of the pile. Carrying the books with both hands and not being able to see which way she was going was HARD!  
  
'tap. tap. tap' her footsteps echoed along the corridor 'BUMP!' the books came flying everywhere "What the?!" Ayako said as she began to stand up. "Sorry." a familiar voice said as he reached out a hand. She took them and stood up as quickly as she can. She began to pick up the books. "Let me help you." Miyagi said "Uh. thanks" Ayako said shyly and softly. They both carried the books in the library in silence. "Thanks again" Ayako said at last as she put the books in the shelves "Yeah sure. and I'm really sorry" After that brief conversation, they both left the library in haste.  
  
Ayako's residence, bedroom; Thursday, 9:08 pm.  
  
Where'd I put my diary??? I gotta write down the details this day has to offer. Where the heck is it? Oh, here it is.  
  
(And to her surprise!!!)  
  
Oh my God!!! This isn't mine!  
  
-Dumdumdum (music)  
  
Miyagi's residence, bedroom; Thursday, 9:11 pm.  
  
This day's nice, at least I had the chance to talk to Ayako. Even for a while, now where's my diary? Oh, it's here.  
  
(And to his surprise!!!)  
  
This isn't mine!!!  
  
-Dumdumdum (music)  
  
And after a while, they suddenly realized where their real diaries are. "Oh noooo!!!" they both thought as they nearly lost their heads that night.  
  
NO! He might be reading my diary right now! He'll know that- that.  
  
Dammit! She might be reading my diary! She'll find out that-that.  
  
And so, they decided to "peek" at each others diary, thinking that the other was already reading theirs! Oh these people!  
  
Ayako's Diary Monday Prom's in the air, and we are going to pick our dates! This is my chance to ask Miyagi. but what if he doesn't like me?  
  
Friday I tried to ask Miyagi this morning but it turns out he already has a date! Damn! Just when I had the guts to ask that guy!!!  
  
Saturday Well, we decorated the gym for the prom. Miyagi and I, we didn't even bother to notice each other today. I dunno why I didn't wanna see him or talk to him. was it jealousy?  
  
Monday Akagi wanted us to meet at the benches near the gym this morning. I didn't go. I didn't want to come face to face with Miyagi, so I just said I had a lot of stuff to do. I think Akagi didn't believe me, I never do "a lot of stuff" anyway except for basketball.  
  
Wednesday Monday and Tuesday passed by without anything much to do. Almost everybody's getting ready for the prom. Miyagi and I still not noticing each other. One question : why is he not talking to me? I guess I don't have a chance, do I?  
  
So. ahe really likes me?! "WOOHOO!!!"  
  
Miyagi's shout startled the whole neighborhood. Meanwhile, Ayako was reading Miyagi's diary.  
  
Miyagi's Diary Friday This day was almost perfect! Until I ruined it!!! I think Ayako tried to ask me but my f*ck*n pride kicked in. Just when the moment I've been waiting for came, I ruined it! Miyagi you dumdum!!!  
  
Sunday This day isn't much fun. no practice and no one to talk to. I can't even sleep! Damn this prom!!!  
  
Monday Our team met near the gym this morning. And to my surprise, I wasn't the only one who doesn't have a date. According to Akagi, we all "looked like raccoons". I wonder who that guy is going with to the prom, he doesn't seem serious today at all. That's weird, even Rukawa doesn't have a date. What's weirder, I didn't even see Ayako today.  
  
Tuesday Well, Ayako's still not talking to me. Does she hate me???  
  
Guys are really clueless when it comes to these stuff!  
  
Wednesday Same as Tuesday. I don't think I have a chance to date Ayako. I guess I'm one of those hopeless romantics.  
  
Ayako flipped more pages and at the last page. a picture of her standing in between Akagi and Miyagi with the whole Shohoku Basketball Team. Rukawa's residence, bedroom; Friday, 1:02 pm.  
  
No classes since tonight is the prom. Everyone's trying to get ready. but Rukawa and the other guys didn't even bother to wake up until 1:00 pm.  
  
Rukawa got up from his bed lazily and opened his closet. looking for his tuxedo. After almost emptying his closet, he found what he was looking for.  
  
Why do I even bother? I don't have a date anyway! The girls might even mob me when I arrive. I wonder who Sakuragi is going with.  
  
Thinking about that, he began to close and open his drawers as if looking for something. He pulled a drawer so hard, as he imagined Sakuragi dancing happily with a girl. The drawer fell and its contents came flying everywhere. He began to pick up the papers one by one when he saw a picture of their team. He and Sakuragi were sitting at the middle; Akagi, Ayako and Miyagi behind them. Haruko was standing next to her brother, Kogure and Mitsui were sitting next to Sakuragi. And Yohei took their picture.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Kogure's residence, bedroom; 1:03 pm.  
  
Kogure was also looking for a tuxedo when he came to look at their team's picture on his bedside, the same picture Rukawa was looking at. And there he was, sitting next to Mitsui.  
  
Yohei's residence, bedroom; 1:04 pm.  
  
Yohei rubbed his eyes and looked at Haruko's picture on his bedside.  
  
"Oi, Yohei!" Sakuragi called out. "Yes?" "Can you take a picture of the team later this afternoon, before we practice?" "Sure"  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"Can you please move closer?" I said as everyone began to smile. "Say cheese!" 'Click' "Can I take one more picture, please?" "Ok" -but instead of taking the whole team, I zoomed the lenses to Haruko, smiling. 'Click' "I'll have these developed by tomorrow" I didn't want anyone else to see the pictures I took.  
  
Miyagi's residence, bedroom; 1:05 pm.  
  
Miyagi woke up (like Ayako) with a smile on his face as he looked at his bedside table. Ayako's diary lying almost next to him. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something in the diary.  
  
Sakuragi's residence, bedroom; 1:06 pm.  
  
Sakuragi stretched his arms as he lazily got up from his bed. His head was throbbing since he didn't almost sleep that night. Thinking about. well, what he always thought about since the news about the prom. as usual: Rukawa.  
  
Do I really have to go to that prom? I don't have a date or a car. just a tuxedo. And what the hell am I supposed to do there??? Oh yeah, there's still food!! And none of us has a date, well, except Akagi since he didn't look as bad as we did. Who is he dating anyway???  
  
These guys will find out soon who Akagi is dating. and boy, will they be surprised!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 4: Prom  
  
Shohoku High, gym; Friday, 5:00 pm.  
  
'tic. toc' all the people waited for the prom to arrive. one more hour.  
  
Haruko almost didn't go since she didn't have a date but Akagi persuaded her. She wore a black formal dress and her hair was tied up into curls (don't ask me who fixed her up.). While Ayako went to the prom to get her diary back, not caring if she gave back Miyagi's. Well, Miyagi was thinking the same, actually. Kogure, Mitsui, Yohei and Sakuragi just went for the food. Rukawa went since no one was at home and he needed something to occupy his mind, because the chibi Sakuragis appearing in front of him was driving him nuts! While Akagi was going since he already invited Uozumi and it was allowed to invite someone from out of their school, girl or not. Speaking of Uozumi, Akagi was supposed to fetch him at their house.  
  
Shohoku High, gym; Friday, 5:59.... 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Take off! (oops!)  
  
The gym began filling up as more and more couples (or some without pairs) arrived. One by one, Sakuragi followed by Yohei then Mitsui arrived. Soon followed by Kogure then Miyagi. They all sat in one large table.  
  
Rukawa also arrived, soon Ayako then Haruko arrived. Rukawa sat with the other guys, but Ayako and Haruko sat in one corner talking to themselves.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rukawa said as he sat down next to Kogure. "So, none of you has a date???" he asked "That's new." "Yeah. I think were cursed" Mitsui replied, then Kogure glanced at him in silence. There was silence for about 5 minutes, until.  
  
"We are cursed, but I think Akagi's wearing a lucky charm" Sakuragi suddenly said. "What???" Yohei quipped as Sakuragi turned his head towards the door, soon followed by his other companions. Yup, Akagi was at the door alright, suddenly followed by.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the team captain of Ryonan???" Miyagi said "That's Uozumi!!!" Kogure said "What??!" almost all the others shouted. Akagi waved but sat down in separate table. "So. that's his date???" Rukawa asked "Who else would it be?" Sakuragi suddenly answered, and Rukawa fell silent. The moment was followed by silence. until.  
  
"People. this next song is NOT for the couples tonight, it's for the ones who don't have dates. for the people to dance with who they wanna be with tonight. so please enjoy each others company while it lasts." came the DJ's voice.  
  
Miyagi met Ayako's eyes, as Sakuragi glanced at Rukawa. And Kogure almost spilled his drink when Mitsui caught him staring. As for Yohei, he began to stand up. Akagi and Uozumi enjoyed the company of each other the whole night.  
  
The music began to play as the dance floor got filled with couples.  
  
//Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling//  
  
"May I have this dance?" Yohei said as he approached Haruko and extended his hand. Haruko took them and they went to the middle of the dance floor not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
//Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand?//  
  
"I thought you went with the blonde-haired cheerleader?" "No. I don't like her, she's not my type." "So. you don't like perfect girls like her? Then what do you like?" "I like. a brown-haired girl perfect to me in every way."  
  
//Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?//  
  
Haruko blushed, Yohei noticed even in the dimness of the lights. "So, who do you like?" Haruko asked "You." Yohei said with a smile  
  
//Is this burning  
An eternal flame?//  
  
Miyagi approached Ayako, as she began to look away. "I think I got this by mistake. I'm sorry if I read some stuff I wasn't supposed to read." Miyagi said apologetically "I guess. I got this by mistake too. and we're even, sorry." Ayako replied. They returned each others diaries to the real owners and began to scan the pages.  
  
//I believe, it's meant to be  
Darling.//  
  
Ayako's Diary Wednesday Monday and Tuesday passed by without anything much to do. Almost everybody's getting ready for the prom. Miyagi and I still not noticing each other. One question : why is he not talking to me? I guess I don't have a chance, do I?  
  
(And just below the entry, a small note was scribbled)  
  
I don't think so. will you dance with me?  
  
Ayako looked puzzled and embarrassed until Miyagi extended his hand and she took it.  
  
//Watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me.//  
  
Now, the only ones left in their lonely table were Rukawa, Mitsui, Kogure and Sakuragi. when.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Mitsui suddenly said to Kogure "Yes?" Kogure asked and Mitsui signaled for them to go to one corner of the gym.  
  
"So, tell me, who did you wanna ask to the prom, didn't she invite you?" Mitsui asked "I think it's a HE and I'm not sure if he wanted me to go with him but can't since its ladies' choice or he just didn't want to. How 'bout you?"  
  
//Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?//  
  
"Well at first I thought he was homophobic, but I guess I was wrong" Mitsui replied  
  
//Is this burning  
An eternal flame?//  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So where's the unlucky girl?" Rukawa asked  
  
//Say my name,  
Sunshines through the rain//  
  
"She got lost." Sakuragi replied "Oh really. what really happened to your date?" "My date? Anyway, why don't you have a date?" Sakuragi answered quickly. "Er.." "Why don't you answer my question?" "It's like this, I liked this guy for a long time, but I think he's homophobic and he hates me." Rukawa replied, "He never shows any emotion when I'm around, and when he shows some, it's usually anger" "So, I guess we're the same" Sakuragi replied "So answer me, where's the unlucky girl?" Rukawa asked again "Did I say girl, I think I said guy." Sakuragi said, and they both smiled.  
  
//A whole life so lonely  
Then you come and ease the pain.  
I don't wanna lose this feeling.//  
  
//Close your eyes, give me your hand,  
Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame.//  
  
The prom was the best memory for these guys and they enjoyed the night till it was over.  
  
End 


End file.
